


Quick Cuts

by doomedfortune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, CBT, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Underage Sex, Disembowelment, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Gen, Hanging, Hermaphrodites, Loli, Lolicon, Multi, Other, Scat, Snuff, Soiling, Trans Character, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedfortune/pseuds/doomedfortune
Summary: A series of short snuff and gore Vignettes set in a casual sex world where hardcore fetishes are common.
Kudos: 42





	1. The Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hook up of her dreams

Lilly stood at the magazine rack, lightly flipping through the magazine and taking in the images of chubby girls like her being snuffed and killed. Her pale pink face flushed as she saw the picture of a dark skin girl with a big nose ring hanging from a butchering rack with her guts hanging down across her chest. The stirring in her leggings was ignored as she flipped to the next page with a pair of chubby sisters with their severed heads sitting in their lap. That made her bite her lip, and her leggings bulge as her chubby cock started to harden. Her body was plump and curved in just about every way it could be even her cock was stubby and fat with a habit of almost always being half soft. The magazine was good, but she put it back to look for something really dirty. Brown eyes scanned the rack and came up empty before she turned around and walked to the back to see if there were any older issues. 

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, and as she started to flip through, her pink leggings started to tent and stain with her lust. Several minutes passed before she noticed a cute athletic guy watching and smiling. For a moment, she couldn't help but fidget and then turned to him, letting him see her bulge. He just smiled wider and winked before nodding to the shop's bathrooms. Lilly's heart fluttered as she watched the blond hunk strut away, and before she knew it, she was following along, brushing her own red hair from her face. She slipped into the unisex bathroom and trailed her eyes under the stall, looking for her mystery man. Once she spotted him, she slid into the stall

"I was hoping you'd follow me, babe. I saw the magazines you were reading and thought I'd see if you wanted to play a bit," he said as smooth as silk. Heat blooms on her face, and her mouth goes dry from the proposition. She had finalized for years about being like one of the girls in her favorite snuff magazines, and now she had her chance. It took her a while to answer, and as the seconds passed, the man's smooth attitudes waned and were replaced by a slight nervousness. "How....how did you want to do it" she murmured out barely over a whisper. His smile was relaxed and genuine when he finally spoke, "I've always wanted to use someone's mouth till they snuffed it."

His eyes went wide as she pulled him into a deep wet kiss and then fell to her knees to work off his belt. One of Lilly's biggest kinks was oral, and she couldn't pass up this chance. In the blink of an eye, his pants were down and cock out in her soft hands. It took the young man a second to register what was happening and when he did, he felt her plump, smooth lips wrapping around his cock. Lilly was an expert at sucking cock and quickly had the large fat shaft growing in her mouth. She bowed her head and slurped lewdly until he took charge and pressed her against the wall of the bathroom stall.

Her body was buzzing with excitement and slut as she felt his fingers weaving their way into her red hair. That wonderful fat cock stretched her lips wide, and she could feel it filling her mouth. Her own cock twitched and rubbed along the silky inside of her leggings, turning them into a sweaty, slimy mess. One hand slid under her shirt to paw at her plump fat breast, the other slid between her legs so she would rub her palm along her bulge. A huge wet spot had started to spread along her crotch, and she felt a spurt of pre fill her leggings as he forced the first inch of his cock into her throat. She did her best to relax and gurgled as more of his cock worked its way down her throat, making it harder to breathe. She slipped her hand into her leggings to stroke her cock and pushed, trying to help get more of his cock into her. 

As it lodged its way deeper into her throat, it got harder and harder to breathe, and by the time her nose was in his musky pubes, her lungs were starting to burn. It felt better than she could have imagined, and each rub or stroke of her cock had pre oozing from the tip and through her leggings to puddle between her legs. He thrust back and forth, making sure to never pull his cock out far enough to for her to get air. Lilly sputtered and gaged happily around the cock as drool spilled past her lips and down her chest in thick strings. Already her face was tinged red, and her chest felt he Was sitting on it, but that just fans her lust more. The man watched her face like a hawk burning every second of this encounter into his mind. Their eyes met, and she smiled around the cock as those brown orbs filled with love. Darker and darker, her face grew as the pain spread through her body, and her chest burned like the sun. It was the worst agony she had ever felt, and it was priceless. 

Lilly held on as long as she could, but as the red started to turn purple, her body began to jerk and shudder. She was glad her hands were pined in her clothes. It helped her to keep pleasuring herself along with him. The jerks and twitches started small but quickly grew as the edges of her vision began to grow dark. Gags and gurgles tore from her throat as spit oozed past her lips and her tongue desperately tried to force the blockade from her throat. He grunted and groaned above her as her struggle only brought him closer to cumming. She lost all control of her body, leaving her hands spasming her clothes and along her chubby cock.

The hiss caught her attention, and her dim eyes looked up and watched him fall over the edge. Heat bloomed in her throat and forced its way up past her lips and out her nose. Her tongue was coated with salty slimy cum as it gushed from her mouth and nose, splattering her chest. Her visions narrowed moored, and she felt her own hips jerk as she went off. Streamers of thick cum flooded her leggings and covered her hand before Wetly pushing through the fabric to run in thick rivulets down her legs and into the growing puddle. He panted and groaned as he emptied himself into her, and once his heart rate slowed her slid his slimy cock from her mouth. Her body slumped into the corner mouth upon and cum dripping from her lips and chin. Blank brown eyes stared ahead, and her lisp was turned up in a light smile. He knelt down and gave her a gentle kiss on the head and then left her sitting in a puddle of her own cooling cum as he drained from her mouth and onto her full chest.


	2. Third Rail Spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pledge week can be tough

“Ohhh, come on meg, you know you want to try it like your big sister,” one of the sorority sisters egged the new pledge on. Meg looked down at the third rail and shivered lightly. Her green eyes looked up and trailed over the other pledges, and sisters gathered around the tracks and felt a calming sense of sisterhood wash over her.

It was part of the hazing to get into the sorority, and the only way out of it was to refuse and fail pledge week. She took a deep breath and quickly started striping, leaving her thin peach body on full display for the sisters. The cheers that went up around her made her chest swell with pride. One of the girls handed her a hair tie so she could pull her long brown hair into a tail.

With her hair secured, she straddled the electrified rail and squatted down, bringing her cunt within inches of the deadly steel. Again her eyes looked up and over the faces of the other young woman watching her. Everyone was watching her with rapt attention and anticipation. It took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart before she looked back down at what would kill her.

A moment passed, followed by another and another as she gathered her courage. In a second of fearlessness, she plopped herself down on the rail, pressing her cunt hard into the steel. In an instant, she felt the current surging through her body, and her eyes bulged as each nerve ending light up like it was on fire.

Her body started to twitch as the electricity ran through her, vaporizing the sweat that kept beading up on her skin. It was pure agony, but the current also caused her cunt to clench and spasm in a way that made the hellish pain worth it. Fingers twitched, and unknown to her, that sweet slick cunt of hers was sizzling and cooking against the steel. Green eyes started to roll back as cum and piss started to spray from her cunt to splatter and hiss at her feet. Her body leans back as the steam begins to rise from her body and heavily from her sex. Blood started to run from her nose and tear up from the corner of her eyes as her brain cooked slowly. The spasms got worse for a few seconds and then stilled as she pitched over onto her back, where she laid still as Smoke and steam filled the air around her. 

The cheer that went up was deafening, and more than a couple of the new pledges were striping to ride the rail. They would tell her when she was revived all the details even send her the video that would fill many of her upcoming nights


	3. My Ballless Girlfrind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special moment shared between a loving couple

The pale blond flushes and spreads her legs on the couch and props her feet up on the coffee table. Between her legs sat Kim, her dark chocolate lover who's hands were quickly working on getting her cock hard. Kate shivered at the touch and ran her fingers through her hair as sweat started running down the shaved side. Despite being her idea, she was anxious as her cock began to swell and was soon standing proud at 10 inches. Kim just smiled and kissed the head of the cock. Everything had already been said, now they just needed to enjoy their little play. The gentle strokes soon had the tip leaking sweet warm pre.

Kim hummed happily once her lover's cock was read and reached over, grabbing the castration kit and started preparing the tools. Her own medium cock hung limply between her thighs, leaking a steady flow of clear semen. Kates green eyes watched as the looped castrated was pulled from the kit and the looped wire unwound enough to fit her jewels. Her anxiety keeps rising as she watches her lover test the tool making sure it works; she knows it to save her from any unnecessary pain, but it makes her want to run. Kim works like a professional; after all, it's her job to deball for the night club she works for. She lines the cutting wire with black sealing tape then pulls out the loped crimper, loading a pink band.

Kate's breathing picks up as her lover places another kiss on the head of her cock and slips the stretched crimper band around those impressive pale balls. She nestles the band at the base of her lover's cock and, without warning, Thumbs the button letting the band snaps down painfully hard. The blond hisses a strange mix odd pain and pleasure as her flesh is pinched down to barely 2 fingers wide. Tears prick at her eyes as pain radiates up her body from her strangled nuts. Kim takes her lover's hand, guides it down to her impressive cock; she kisses the tip knowing her lover understood. Pale hands start to slide up and down that turgid shaft as soft pain-pleasure whines slip from the blonds lips. Kim just smiles; she loved when big-dicked girls like Kate got castrated. She gave her a few moments before slipping the cutter. Aren't those heavy milky jewels even giving them a good fondle as the wire closes tight, ready to cut. Green eyes look down at her with a mix of emotions, the same ones every girl like her has, fear, lust, pain, even longing. She waits till her lover nods and presses her thumb to the trigger before taking one last look at the cock. It stands proud with thick pre rolling down its length and over kate's stroking fingers. Her thumb presses, and the wire snaps tight. Kates's eyes cross, and her jaw clenches as cum erupts from the head of her cock, splattering her thighs and Kim's head and chest. The heavy balls fall free, plopping on the floor. The blond's head jerks back as her hips jerk up, unloading the last potent load of cum she will ever have. As soon as the jerking stops and she stills, Kim watches the cock deflate and hang loose and floppy. She lifts it and checks, making sure the sealing tape has stuck and sealed the wound properly. Once she was sure, there were no complications, she leaned back and watched the cum leak from that flaccid shaft and noted the dumb euphoric smile on the blond's face


	4. Little Firecracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young cam girl puts on a show not soon forgotten

The cute slim fourteen-year-old girl sat on the edge of her bed and smiled as her fingers ran along her slim four-inch cock. "you're all so bad getting off on a cute little dick girl like me. Does it make you hard imagining sucking my little cock" she said teasingly at her web camera as pre ran down her shaft? Her little pink tongue darted across her lips, followed by a humming little moan "hnnnnn, I think I should stop. Don't want to ruin the show," she hummed, pulling her sticky fingers from her hard twitching cock.

Tan fingers brushed pink hair over her ear as she reached under her bed and pulled out a box "so you all remember it was my birthday last week, and I found we had one more of these leftover," the teasing little mink hummed as she pulled from the box a four-inch-long firecracker that was as thick as a dildo. She held it up and rotated it for her audience to get a good look at the pink star spattered shell

Kimmie could see donations spiking on her monitor, and she smiled even wider "awwwww looks like all you nasty pedos really want to see what I'm going to do," she singsonged. This wasn't the first outrageous thing she did on her stream, and it wouldn't be the last. That was why she had as many fans as she did; it was still pretty uncommon to find hardcore cam girls as young as her. As the donations rolled in, she spread her legs wider and ran the explosive up and down her dribbling cock getting it nice and sticky

Another little whining moan slipped from her slim throat, "let's get the real show going." Slim tan legs spread wide, and she slid her hand low, lifting her balls up, letting the camera get a lovely shot of her wet swollen little cunt. The outside of the firecracker was a smooth plastic shell, and it slid easily into the little girl's cunt where she stroked it in and out several times. "Remember, kids, don't do this at home unless you want to cum like a dirty whore." With her balls back in place nestled on the firecracker with the fuze trailing between her legs, Kimmie slipped one hand around her cock again and the other over a stick lighter

The fuze light with a hissing sizzle and started climbing the bed fast as she furiously stroked her cock. Moans and wet shlicking noises almost drowned out the fuze as she worked herself over. Wide blue eyes watched the sparking fuze end as it rushed closer and closer. It was a desperate race to finish before it went off. 

Tan hips bucked hard as the lit fuze end rushed under her balls. It all happened so fast that her fans would later have to slow the recording down to see it all. Thick little ropes of cum spurted from the tip running down that pretty shaft and over fingers for a second or two before her belly bulged out, and a flash of light started behind her balls. It spread fast, and parts turned red as her little balls were shredded, even tossing one past the camera. It worked its way up the shaft, the fireball seeming to split the flesh from inside. The blast was too hard, and she let go of her cock as what was left of it went airborne with the other bits of flesh and soon landed with a splat against her back wall

Her hands quickly went between her legs instinctually to grab her ruined crotch, and her legs slammed together as she hunched over on the edge of the bed. In an instant, the climax was over, and she was left shaking and sniffling as blood ran down her legs and dripped on the floor. Blood had splattered her little budding chest and even trailed over her cheek while her bed showed the blast path by the spatter of her blood. The shaking was terrible, and tears trailed down her face. To most, it would look like she was in pure agony, and for the most part, it was true, but that's what she loved.

As the shock started to wear off, she could feel the damage that had been done as her shredded insides tried to slip out. The only thing keeping them inside was her clamped legs and her hands. She looked up at the camera and gave a weak smile "you might have to go frame by frame on that one," she murmured through clenched teeth. A deep breath in, and the smile returned; she loved her job. 

Slim legs spread apart as blood gushed out past her fingers, and with her pained teasing smile, she pulled her hands away and watched as shredded steaming guts and parts of her sex came spilling out between her legs to hang there. The blood loss was quickly getting to her, and she could only hold the pose for a few moments before she slid off the bed and to her knees in her viscera. Things were quickly going black, and her legs splayed out under her after a moment leveling her fully seated in her own guts with only the bed pooping her up. She smiled big for the camera as things went black. 

The comments came pouring in as her fans watched her body cool. Most were either lewd and depraved or praise for such an incredible show. The donation meter tripled in the 5 minutes before the stream automatically ended, but her video would be edited and posted within the hour on her site for future subscribers to enjoy


	5. Private Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young woman relaxes after a long work week

Erin took a deep breath, spread her legs in front of her full-length mirror, and ran a tan finger up her plump, swollen lips. She had thought about tonight for days, and she could hardly wait anymore. Trembling hands ran across her shaved head, and sweat dripped from her rounded face. Those same shaking hands reached under her pillow and pulled her special toy to her. A smile spread over her lips as she slid the Gerber mark II from its sheath. The blade was six and a half inches long with a spear point and double-edged. Her fingers slid down the razor-sharp blade till she got to her favorite feature, at the base of the blade on both sides were about 2 inches of wonderful serration. 

She held the blade firm in her hands and trailed it between her legs, stroking that cold steel over her burning core. Up and down, it trails, making her shiver as she felt the point press into her flesh. Soft needy panting slipped past wet lips as she worked the tip under her clit, pushing and teasing the thick nub. She couldn't take it anymore and pulled the blade back, and repositioned it at the entrance to her most sacred place. A long deep breath is let out as she steadies her shaking hand. This was always the most challenging part fighting with her instincts to go through with it.

It seemed to take forever, but in reality, it was only a few seconds, and then she plunged the blade to its hilt into her sensitive wet needy sex. Her head tossed back, and she let out a long high moan of pain tinged with lust. Blood quickly welled up and started to leak past her engorged mound. The pain was intense and exquisite and left her shaking, she had felt her inner flesh parting as the blade sank deep, and once she caught her breath, she started to withdraw. Green eyes took on a dreamy look as the blade slid out, leaving a fresh gash along her inner walls. Erin found a nice slow rhythm stroking the knife in and out of her clenching core. Each stroke left a new deep gash across her inner walls and cause more blood to spill past her lips and down the side of her bed to puddle on the floor. She panted and moaned as she watched her hand in the mirror. It didn't take long for her thighs to be coated in hot blood. Tan fingers trailed down to black at her hard clit and to play with her cut and bleeding lips as the blade worked deep within her. The pain and pleasure grew and pooled in her belly as she violated herself, and soon her head rolled back as hips jerked as the pleasure burst and filled her body.

Erin sat there panting as she rode out the waves of pain-induced pleasure and slowly came down from her high. Her tan fingers slid up and down the handle of the knife in a simulation of stroking a dick. She watched and savored the lewd show before giving the blade a few twists and screamed out, shuddering in another pain fueled orgasm that left her gasping for breath and shaking like a leaf. Green glassy eyes stared back at her from the mirror, urging her to go all the way to finishes it. It's never to push her over, and she adjusts the blade levering it up to press against the top of her slit. A deep studying breath in, and she starts rocking the knife back and forth, sawing into her flesh and parting it. She grits her teeth and works the blade back and forth with a dedicated purpose. It doesn't take long till she hits the nerves of her clit, and she howls out as she saws her way through the flesh and shreds her thick nub. Her body shakes, and blood spills to the floor as she keeps working higher and higher. The blade passes her pelvis and starts through her belly. On the inside, she can feel the damage as her womb is cleaved in two before it reaches her guts. As she reaches her belly button, she slides off the edge of the bed and lands in a puddle of her own blood. With a Final jerk, she pulls it up as far as she can, splitting her belly button. Her hand falls free from the knife, and she watches in rapture as her insides start to push from her gaping crotch. Those green eyes watch as blood and guts pool between tan thighs, and she sinks into the pure pleasure filled darkness


	6. Buzzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loving couple intimately enjoy the end of a party

Black painted lips trailed down her neck and over her collar bone as her rock hard shaft stroked slowly between her lover's swollen wet folds. The party had been fun, but when the lovers had spotted the saw, they couldn't help themself and had climbed on. It wasn't the first time they had done similar; no, they were both pain sluts through and through. Pale fingers traced up her body and roughly grabbed her firm tan breasts, squeezing and twisting them. 

They made a pretty pair, Liz pale as the moon with raven black hair shaved on the side and a nice pair of small melon-sized breasts, while Jamie was thicker and taller with tan skin, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and both cock and tits to put a porn star to shame. The groan that slipped past Jamie's lips only encouraged Liz to lean in and bite down on the firm flesh making her lover jump and hiss in pain. The feel of strong hands-on Liz's breast and the sudden, painful twist told her she had done good for her lover. A few more strokes across those hot cunt lips, and Jamie sunk herself to the hilt, drawing a pained mewling moan from her lover before she rolled her hips and churned her cock in the tight griping sex. 

The sound of the blade kicking on made them both jump lightly, but neither made a move to get off the table; instead, Liz just wrapped her lips around a nipple while Jamie started roughly mauling her lover's pale melons and driving herself home with thrust after hard thrust. They saw drowned out everything around them, but it didn't matter; they only cared about this moment. 

Jamie hammered hard into that cunt, making a squishy mess of leaking juice that dripped off the table and into the grass. Both panted and moaned lewdly as the deadly blade drew closer and closer. Liz grabbed the sides of the table and rolled her hips to churn the cock within her. As the seconds ticked by, both lovers got closer and closer to the edge.

When the blade drew close, Jamie could feel the air caress her quivering asshole, and she only had a second to savor the feeling before she felt the pain as the blade sunk in and started sawing through her flesh. She screamed as blood goated back across the table and up her back. There was nothing she could do, nothing that could slow the blade even if she wanted to, and as it sunk deeper, her cock gave a mightly jerk and started spewing its thick creamy load into the goths waiting cunt.

Liz leaned back from her lover, and as the blade worked its way through the woman, she felt blood and gore splatter up her chest as it finally made it through the shemales crotch and lower belly. The saw blade made her lover's cock vibrate like a dildo as it split it down the middle. There was only a second or two between the pair of lovers for Liz to fall over the edge and start squirting against the spinning blade. The feel of it touching her flesh made the goth's eyes cross, and an inhuman scream tear past her black lips. The edge bit into your clit quickly, tearing it away like it was nothing, then buried itself between her swollen lips. Blood splattered up between the pair leaving their tits practically dripping. The pain was horrendous, but it only fanned the flames of her orgasm as the was worked deeper. She looked down and screamed in pleasure as the blade broke through, completely bisecting her cunt and digging into her reproductive bits. Her body jerked and twitched as it made short work of all that made her a woman and then moved into shredding her guts.  
Once it reached the middle of her belly, the blade started to lower itself back into the table, leaving the lovers lying on top of each other as viscera poured from their gaping gashes and across the blood-soaked table. Jamie's belly had been sawn open from the front, leaving most of her guts to slosh out over her lover's belly and former cunt while Liz had been cut clean through, leaving hers to just flow between her legs, but both were smiling as the darkness took them once again.


	7. Wet bikini contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wet bikini contest unlike any other

The noose was snug around her neck and made her heart flutter lightly in her chest. Lani turned her head and let her eyes wander down the line of women gathered on stage for the contest. They had gathered six beautiful participants, and the beach was full of tourists on spring break eager to see the show. It seemed it was a pretty even mix of Elysium nationals and old-world tourists looking for thrills. One of the stagehands slipped behind and started to tie her hands together before fondling her tan ass and snapping her bikini. Each girl was quickly tied, and only one started breathing heavily once bound, probably an old worlder Lani thought. She flipped her blue hair back as the announcer began gathering a crowd and announcing the contestants

It didn't take long after the announcement for the first girl to be hoisted into the air. She was a short cute little pixie-like girl with short red hair and sunkissed skin. The crowd cheered and egged her on as she struggled to breathe. Fit sunkissed knees lifted to her small chest and kicked down hard again and again as the noose crushed and bruised her throat. Wet gurgling gags slid from her mouth as drool spilled down her chin, and her tongue worked its way out. Once her face started turning red, her kicking got frantic, and for almost a minute, they kicked out in every direction before falling limp and twitching. As her foot jerked spastically, her eyes dimmed, and the front of her pink bikini started to darken. Each of the girls had drunk a lot beforehand, and it showed as thick rivulets began spilling down her legs and over spasming feet

The tall fit Latina was the next to go up, and to the crowd's delight for the first couple of minutes, she held her legs still as the rope tightened and forced her mouth open. As the drooling starts, so do her legs, and the crowd cheers louder. They jerked open sideways like scissors and came up over and over again, showing off her swollen pussy and the stain of lust drooling through the dark blue boy shorts swimsuit. It takes longer for her face to start darkening, and shortly after, her legs flutter and go limp for a moment. Her knee jerks up three or four times as the dark spot grows, and then she goes still. Rivers of warm dark yellow start to rush down her fit inner thighs as that little dark spot grows until her shorts were utterly and thoroughly soaked. The rivers flowed down her legs and ran off the tips of her still toes "wow, looks like we might have the winner already," remarks the announcer as a skinny blond climbed on stage and starts licking the dead woman's wet feet

Technically the next one wasn't a woman at all, but he was one of the cutest blond fembois Lani had seen and had asked to be referred to as female. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her little cock proudly bly tented her pink ruffle skirted bikini. A soft, cute little gagging sounded her ascent, and those pretty pink lips opened and closed as her air was cut off, and the noose crushed her throat. Pale legs started a slow, almost purposeful dance as she ran the toes of one foot up the other leg back and forth for a moment before stretching down and bicycling her legs. As the moments ticked by, it became less controlled and faster though it never lost its beauty. Soon hip thrusts joined in along with several Scissors that strained her little cock against the fabric. Slim legs slowed and grew still before peach hips gave a few jerky thrusts and warm cum oozed through the material and down the covered shaft. By then, her face was blue, and drool and ran down her chin and chest. The cock gave a few twitches as it emptied into her bikini. As it grew soft, the stream started to bubble from the tip and down just like her cum. Some worked down her legs, but most just streamed through the cloth like a fountain. It splashed on the stage to the delight of the gathered crowd 

Next up was the old world brunette who's breathing had grown more erratic with each hanging. Her pale legs were pressed together and rubbing when they hauled her up, eliciting a shocked gasp and a flurry of panicked kicks that made her sway. Gags and gurgles spew from past her lips as her petite body wriggles like a worm on a hook. Slim hands pull and tug at the bindings as hips twist and roll side to side. Drool strings down her chin and across her chest as she starts to turn blue, but she's a fighter, and her legs keep kicking for several more moments before slowing down and turning into hard jerking hip thrusts. It's clear to everyone she's cumming hard, especially when her squirt soaks through the black bikini and drips heavily down her legs. Red painted lips open and close a few more times as her body spasms and her pleasure ebbs. As her legs twitched, warm piss sprayed through the fabric and splattered down her thighs and feet. In the end, she was a squirter in more than one way

The chubby dark-haired girl just blew a kiss to everyone as she was lifted into the air to kick and strangle. Pale thighs pressed together and rubbed as she twisted her hips back and forth. She wanted to put on a show for everyone and started to jerk and kick her legs like she was running, it didn't get her anywhere, but it made her rather full breasts bounce nicely on her chest as the rope stole away her life. It looked like she was hopping from foot to foot, and then it became clear why. Hot piss streamed through her purple swimsuit and flowed down her legs. She must have drunk a ton cause it kept flowing as her struggling became spastic. The crowd went wild, watching her piss herself through her death throes. The stream slowed and stopped at the same pace as her body, leaving her hanging limp and dead. Lani had to admit it was a hell of a show to see a girl piss while going through the spasms instead of at the end

Finally, it was Lani's turn, and before she had time to prepare herself, she was pulled off her feet. The noose slid tight around her throat, quickly closing her airway off, causing her to gasp and try to suck in air. She didn't panic, this was what she wanted, but her body still struggled and kicked out of instinct, trying to gain footing on anything. Lungs burned as the heat in her loins grew. Already plump cunt lips swelled obscenely, even parting lightly as lust poured out. The audience got a fantastic view of her fat cunt and thumb like clit as her legs kicked and squirmed. The wet fabric of her bikini rubbing back and forth over her massively swollen clit was getting to be too much. Her breasts shuddered as her chest heaved, and her face grew dark. Drool strung from her lips and between her firm globs. The struggle started to leave her body, and her legs slowed. She could only make small harsh jerks as she spilled over the edge. Blue eyes fluttered as pleasure rushed over her warm body and sent a calming wave through her brain. She knew her legs were twitching, but she didn't care; this pleasure was what she wanted. As her body started to die, she felt the urine slowly trickle from her cunt then turn into a thick gushing stream. All that did was add to her pleasure as heat rushed down her legs and off her twitching toes. Her show wasn't over, though as the world grew dark around her and piss streamed down her legs, she felt her ass start to spread, and a thick warm snake slid out, filling her suit and bulging it out with wet heat. A smile spread over her lips as she sank into the darkness with a full soaked bikini; it didn't even bother her not knowing who won


End file.
